


Professionals

by Crunchbacca



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchbacca/pseuds/Crunchbacca
Summary: Weiss has second thoughts about her new retinue of bodyguards.





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the big night. Months of preparation and planning all led up to this. Her first big speech on behalf Schnee Investments. While it was certainly an important event for the company, it was important to Weiss on a deeper level as well.

Though she was still under orders from her father at this event, she felt it was symbolic. She was far from home, giving a speech she crafted herself from the ground up to a room full of important people. And what she did would have consequence. It was nothing major. Really just a dinner and a friendly address to butter up potential clients. But still, if even one of these old aristocrats was convinced by what she said, that was potentially millions of dollars. Conversely, if she floundered, the loss could be substantial. If she could really do this, she was one step closer to having what it takes to leave the family company behind and find her own way.

In the spirit of this growing independence, Weiss had decided to forgo her usual arrangements. She did not take a company jet, stay at a company hotel, or host at a company venue. She selected everything by her own standards, and she felt quite satisfied with nearly everything.

She wasn’t entirely sure, however, about the security she had hired.

“And then I swear to god he started crying.” Yang said. “Seriously! I didn’t even hit him that hard!”

Yang sat beside Weiss in the back of the car. Weiss had only known her for about 45 minutes, and she was fairly certain Yang had talked for that entire time.

“Tell her, Blake.” Yang said. “Tell her it wasn’t that hard.”

“It was pretty hard.” Blake said from the driver’s seat.

It was Blake that Weiss had contacted originally. She had conducted a brief phone interview, but Blake had made her feel fairly confident that Rose Red Security was a professional and qualified organization.

Now, however…

“Well, moral of the story is if a stranger offers you an unearthed mailbox, just say no.” Yang said.

“I don’t think most people require a story to know that, sweetie.” Blake said.

“Wait, you two are a couple?” Weiss asked.

“That’s right.” Yang said. “The wedding’s in spring.”

“That’s news to me.” Blake said, glancing into the rear mirror.

“Two words, babe. Tax benefits.” Yang said.

“You always know how to speak to my heart.” Blake said.

“Doesn’t that seem… unprofessional?” Weiss asked.

“Whaddaya mean?” Yang asked.

“Well... couples on the same protection unit.” Weiss said. “It seems… unorthodox.”

“Ms. Schnee, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Yang said. “We are as professional as they come. My middle name is professionalism. Yang Professionalism Belladonna.”

“Aren’t we making some assumptions there?” Blake asked.

“What, do you mean you’d rather be a Xiao Long?” Yang asked.

Weiss sighed deeply. Maybe she really should have stuck with company staff.

“Don’t let our demeanor fool you, Ms. Schnee.” Yang said. “The truth is we’re well trained, well equipped, and well organized operators. We’ve even got an undercover division.”

“I swear if I see a pair of Groucho Marx glasses tonight you’re all fired.” Weiss said.

Yang boomed laughter, startling Weiss.

“Oh man!” Yang said. “That’s actually pretty good. You’re alright, Ms. Schee.”

“Appreciated.” Weiss said as dryly as she could manage.

The car came to a stop outside the restaurant.

“You’re up, dear.” Blake said.

“Alright” Yang said, rubbing her hands together. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Yang opened her door and stepped out. As she circled around the front of the car, she stopped by the driver’s side window for a kiss from Blake. Weiss groaned in exasperation. She could only see Blake’s eyes in the rear view mirror, but she could swear she was grinning. Yang reached Weiss's door, and after a quick scan of the area, opened it. Weiss stepped out and moved toward the entrance, Yang following closely behind her.

The staff greeted her and guided them to their seats. A small table in the center of the dining area was already prepared for them. From here Weiss had a clear view of the entire restaurant, from the menacing stage at the far end to the small bar near the entrance. Weiss had wanted to be early enough to have time to calm her nerves. The restaurant was nearly empty but for the staff preparing tables and a few diner’s at the bar. Weiss decided to take advantage of this brief period of solitude to combat the knot in her stomach. She hadn’t expected to be this nervous. She took deep breaths and calmed her mind.

An hour passed before she knew it. Dozens of guests had shuffled in and found their seats, filling half the dining area. Weiss knew there would be many more before she went on stage. Still, she wasn’t so nervous anymore. She scanned the room, eyes clear and focused. She saw two types of people: those she found distasteful, and those she had not yet met. They all had something in common, and that was they were no one worth being afraid of. This thought made Weiss smile as she looked over the sea of faces. Just a collection of old, pompous, self important…

And then Weiss saw the girl in the red dress.

She was sitting back at the bar, illuminated by the soft light of the lamps above. She was talking with the diner to her right, so her face was turned just enough for Weiss to see her smile. It was enchanting, to say the least. Weiss realized her mouth was hanging open and she snapped quickly back to attention. She had to focus on her goal. It wouldn’t be long now. She had to be prepared.

Weiss closed her eyes. She emptied her mind, preparing to fill it with what she needed to succeed and nothing else. She had her goal. Get on that stage and say what she had to say. Her speech was second nature by now. There was no risk of forgetting, just failing the delivery. To that end, she needed to remember there was no one here worth fearing. She pictured their faces, almost comically pathetic. The thought made her smile again.

To Weiss’s horror, she found she could no longer picture their faces. They were overpowered by one face. She saw the smile of the girl in the red dress. Weiss opened her eyes. Looking back at the bar, the girl was still there. This wouldn’t do. Weiss’s nervousness was already returning. She had to do something about this.

_Alright, Weiss. What do you want? Why are you thinking of that?_

No answer came, hard as she thought. Why would she even think of her at all? She wasn’t afraid of her. She didn’t know her. Weiss was getting frustrated.

_Well what do you want to do? Date her?_

And suddenly it all made sense.

_Goddammit._

This realization only served to further frustrate her. Of all the times to develop an infatuation, her useless brain chose now. All the same, if she was to what she needed to do, it would have to be dealt with.

_Alright then. If that’s the problem then I’ll just find her afterwards. Let’s make this a problem for later._

Weiss mentally filed this new goal after her current one. For a moment she felt like it was working, but doubt wormed it’s way into her mind.

_I have no idea if she’ll be around afterwards. Even if she is, what if I can’t find her? Or what if I get bogged down by chatty old people and she leaves? Or what if…_

Weiss silenced the line of thought. It was obvious she couldn’t wait. Part of her won’t stop obsessing until it’s done, and she couldn’t afford the extra mental weight right now.

_Alright, if that’s how it’s going to be, I’ll just have to ask for her number or something. If she says no, I won’t have to worry about it anymore. If she says yes… well we’ll just work from there._

Weiss made up her mind about what needed to be done, but the very moment she set her plan in stone she realized she didn’t have the nerve to carry it out. She looked back at the girl again and found that it didn’t help. She was so pretty. It was exhausting. Weiss waited in agony, putting off what needed doing as long as she could.

Weiss finally worked up the courage. Or at least half of it.

“Yang, could you do me a favor?” Weiss asked.

“Sure thing. Whaddaya need?” Yang said.

“That girl at the bar. In the red dress. Could you ask her number for me?”

Yang looked over at the bar, seeming confused.

“Her?” Yang asked, pointing at the girl.

“Discretion, please!” Weiss said. “I would do it myself, but… it would hardly be proper at an official event.”

“Right, sure.” Yang said.

She paused for a moment.

“And you do mean her?” Yang said, pointing again.

“Oh my god, Yang.” Weiss, burying her face in her hands. “Yes, her. Do you see another girl in a red dress?”

“Okay, boss.” Yang said with a grin.

She raised her sleeve to her mouth, speaking into the microphone within.

“Hey, Ruby.” She said. “Can you remind me again what your phone number is?”

Weiss looked at Yang with confusion, then back to the girl, who now seemed equally confused. She seemed to play with her necklace, which she brought close to her mouth.

“My phone number?” Yang’s earpiece, which she had removed to hang at her shoulder, buzzed just loud enough for Weiss to hear. “Why on earth do you need my number? Wait, why on earth do you not know my number?”

“Eh, autodial has ruined me.” Yang said. “I just need it for the pretty lady in the white dress.”

“What pretty lady in a white dress?” The girl asked.

She began to scan the crowded room, until at last her eyes stopped on Weiss. They were both frozen, staring at each other, for a long moment. At last, the girl raised her hand, offering a timid wave. Weiss struggled to return one of her own. She could feel her face burning. Yang leaned close to her ear.

“Ms. Schnee, meet Ruby.” Yang said. “Our undercover division.”

Weiss was embarrassed enough to die, but she just might kill Yang first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss's security ends up being a good investment.

Well, it could have been worse…

 

Weiss didn’t go into her speech with quite the composure she had wanted, but she found she wasn’t distracted any more. The words themselves were practically muscle memory at this point, so the art was all in imparting feeling. Rather than thinking of the pretty girl in the red dress… Ruby was her name, apparently… Weiss thought about how blindingly furious she was with Miss Xiao Long. She thought of her obnoxious demeanor. She thought of how she had been embarrassed, much to Yang’s not so subtle amusement. Mostly, she thought of how badly she was going to let Yang have it as soon as Weiss stepped off this stage, and that thought warmed her heart.

 

Weiss delivered her speech with a glowing, effortless smile and a confident, eager demeanor. To the potential investors, she seemed genuinely excited to share the prospects of partnering with her family. Truthfully, her excitement lied elsewhere.

 

~

 

“Hey, Rubes.” Yang said into her sleeve mic. “Does it seem like she keeps looking at me?”

 

“I haven’t noticed.” Ruby replied, trying not to be obvious about her own communicator, concealed in her necklace.

 

“Wierd. Either way, she sure was looking at you earlier.”

 

“How about we cut the chatter, Yang. We have a job to do.”

 

“I’m just saying, the boss is kind of pretty. It’s not the worst thing that could happen.”

 

“You’re being a pain. You know that, right?”

 

“When you two hook up, do you think you could get me a raise?”

 

“Yang!”

 

Before Ruby could protest further, a pair of figures entering the front door caught her eyes. A pair of tall, unfriendly looking men suits that were clearly too cheap for an event like this.

 

“Six o’clock.” Ruby said. “We have some funny customers.”

 

Yang kept looking ahead, her expression unchanged, and began to fish around her pocket.

 

“What’s the look of them?” she asked.

 

“Comically goonish.” Ruby said. “If they’re organized, they’re not very good at their jobs.”

 

Yang took her phone from her pocket. She held it close to her face and opened the camera, which was already in selfie mode. She inched the camera just far enough to the side of her face to see the goons on her screen, then zoomed in. The image was blurry, but it was enough to give her an idea of what she was dealing with. Yang watched as the goons proceeded to the bar, taking a seat on either side of Ruby.

 

“Well,” Yang said. “Looks like someone’s popular tonight.”

 

~

 

Weiss should not have been surprised, but when she looked into the crowd and saw Yang on her phone, she found fresh frustration to draw on. Outwardly, this manifested as more exuberance in her words. Inwardly she was already planning some harsh words for Miss Xiao Long. Good things came to those who wait, but Weiss was eager to get off this stage.

 

~

 

Ruby gave a sidelong glance to each of her new bar-mates. They couldn’t be more suspicious if they tried, but it wasn’t a certain thing. She needed to know if these two were going to be a problem. She had no of contacting Yang without being completely obvious, so she would have to handle this herself. She had an idea.

 

“Bartender!” Ruby said, forcing a slight slur into her words. “Another shot of tequila, please.”

 

The bartender raised an eyebrow.

 

“What do you mean another…”

 

“That’s right!” Ruby said, cutting him off in her newly adopted faux-drunken tone. “Another!”

 

The bartender complied with a sigh and slid Ruby her drink. It was the only thing she’d ordered all night that was stronger than cranberry juice.

 

_ “Oh, god.”  _ Ruby thought.  _ “Me and my big ideas. Why tequila? What does it matter, they all taste terrible. Got to put on a show...” _

 

Ruby suppressed a groan and steeled herself. Here went nothing.

 

Ruby downed the drink, which was worse than she had imagined. She stifled a gag, even as she was certain her insides were melting. Step one was the hard part, now she would begin step two.

 

Ruby hopped down from her stool, but as she did so she teetered forward, sending herself crashing into the goon next to her. She caught herself by grabbing onto him, making sure that one hand found its way beneath his left arm. Sure enough, she could feel the handgun holstered there beneath his jacket.

 

“You alright?” Said the goon, who caught her by the arms, guiding her back onto her seat.

 

“I’m sorry.” Ruby said. “I think I’ve had a little too much.”

 

“No problem. Just be careful.”

 

“You’ve got it.” Ruby said, toying with her necklace. “We wouldn’t want something bad to happen.”

 

~

 

“We wouldn’t want something bad to happen.” buzzed in Yang’s earpiece.

 

Something was about to go down. It wasn’t a code, per say, but Yang knew Ruby well enough to what was happening.

 

“Blake, bring the car around.” Yang said into her sleeve as she approached the stage.

 

“Already on my way.” Blake said.

 

Yang scanned the crowd as she moved, but could see no threats. So far as she could tell, Ruby’s new friends were the only likely problem. She had half a mind to get Miss Schnee off the stage now, but it sounded like things were wrapping up, and Yang felt Miss Schnee was not the type to appreciate any sort of undue commotion.

 

~

 

Just as things were wrapping up, Yang had to go and start a commotion.

 

As she paraded her way towards the side of the stage, she drew the glances of a few audience members. It wasn’t much, but Weiss was already running off animosity, so it was easy to add fuel to the fire.

 

Weiss gave her parting words and accepted her applause before making her way offstage and leaving the horde of elderly annoyances to their meals. Now, she could focus on a more singular annoyance.

 

~

 

The goons turned their heads almost simultaneously towards the rising sound of applause. They gave one another a slight nod before stepping down from their stools. The show was about to begin.

 

_ “Time to go to work…”  _ Ruby thought.

 

Ruby started to rise to her feet, but quickly recreated her tripping act with a bit of added force. The goon nearly tripped as he reflexively caught her and Ruby used the moment of confusion to glance towards the stage. Weiss was stepping down to join Yang. If she could distract these two a minute longer, she might avoid a lot of problems. 

 

“I’m so sorry…” Ruby slurred as she clumsily mimicked an attempt to stand.

 

“Lady, you need to let go of me and sit the hell down.” the goon said.

 

The second goon moved beside them to help pry her from his friend, but he stopped as he looked towards the stage to see Miss Schnee stepping down. The goon opened his jacket and began to reach inside.

 

~

 

Weiss stepped off the stage with a smile still on her face. In fact, it seemed only to intensify as she approached Yang. Payoff was almost here.

 

“Miss Xiao Long, I…” Weiss said.

 

“Miss Schnee, we need to leave right now.” Yang said. “Please follow me.”

 

Yang spoke with a seriousness that startled Weiss into compliance. She moved briskly to match Yang’s pace, spending the next two seconds playing a thousand different frightening scenarios in her head that might explain the situation. Her thoughts were interrupted with a crash.

 

Weiss turned her attention towards the bar. There she saw Ruby twisting one man’s arm behind his back while pinning another to the floor with a high-heel on his throat. Even as they both struggled, Ruby managed them deftly. It was clear she was strong. Very, very strong.

 

Weiss did not realized she was slack-jawed and stationary until Yang grabbed her by the arm, yanking her towards the restaurant's side exit. 

 

Yang threw the door open and stepped into the alley. She turned to see another goon standing not five feet away from her. He seemed surprised, clearly having expected someone else. By the time Yang turned to him, he had already begun to reach into his jacket. Had Yang gone for her gun, he surely would have beat her to the punch. Fortunately, that was not Yang’s first instinct. Yang wound her arm back as she ran forward and delivered a nose cracking right hook to the goon. His feet flew out from under him and the back of his head struck the ground with a thud. 

 

Weiss emerged from the building to see Yang’s handiwork, and at the sight of the unconscious man, hand still stuffed in his jacket, all Weiss’s imagined scenarios seemed to dissolve. Panic rushed in to replace them.

 

Just as Weiss began to realize she had no idea what to do, she saw Yang hold out a hand. She looked up from the man sprawled on the ground to see a calm smile on Yang’s face.

 

“It’s gonna be alright, Miss Schnee.” Yang said. “Come with me.”

 

Weiss reached out in a daze. Yang took Weiss’s fumbling hand and they pressed on.

 

No sooner than they had begun moving, a familiar car skidded to a stop at the mouth of the alley. Yang pulled open the rear door and helped Weiss inside. The moment she sat down the door slammed shut and she was pushed back against the seat as the car sped away. Weiss looked out the back window to see Yang reaching into her jacket as she stepped through the front doors of the restaurant.

 

~

 

_ “What’s happening? Where are we going? What about the others? Why me? Why now?” _

 

These were all things Weiss wanted to ask, but all she could do was sit there and tremble.

 

As the car sped down unfamiliar roads, it occurred to Weiss that her seatbelt was not fastened. She reached for it, but found her jittering arms useless and abandoned the effort. Blake did not speak. Weiss could not speak. And so she sat there in the silence, terrified and confused.

 

After an amount of time Weiss could not determine, they came to a stop. Blake stepped out of the car and came around to open Weiss’s door. She held out a hand, which Weiss found herself accepting through little agency of her own.

 

Blake guided her towards a brightly lit building. Only once they entered and Weiss smelt rancid oil did she realize it was a cheap burger joint of some sort. Blake sat her down at a booth and walked away without a word.

 

Weiss took in her surroundings. Everything seemed brilliantly vivid, but somehow distant. Like she was squinting at the sun. It didn’t seem like there was anyone here aside from her, Blake, and a few disinterested employees behind the counter. The night outside was practically invisible thanks to the reflection of overabundant light. Weiss turned her attention back indoors to see Blake holding out a cup.

 

“Drink up, Miss Schnee.” Blake said.

 

Weiss tried to thank her, but was only able to mutter and take the cup. As she sipped, Pepsi, it tasted like, Blake removed her jacket. Only once Blake had draped it over her shoulders did Weiss realize how cold she had felt. As Blake took a seat across from her, Weiss saw the handgun beneath her left arm, now hanging freely in its holster.

 

Weiss continued to sip as she stared at Blake, who in turn was staring out the oversized window that ran alongside their booth. Weiss wasn’t sure if her wildly spinning imagination manufactured it, but she thought she saw worry in her face. It made her sick to see.

 

“Are they going to be alright?” Weiss asked, with some effort.

 

Blake looked back at her, offering only the barest hint of a smile.

 

“They’ve got things handled.” Blake said. “This is what we do after all.”

 

“Right…”

 

The silence set in again, and Blake returned to her vigil. It made Weiss squirm.

 

“Thank you.” Weiss said.

 

“Don’t mention it.” Blake said, without turning away from the window.

 

Blake sounded sincere enough, but Weiss wanted more. She wanted to be assured and reassured that no one was in trouble, and if they were that it wasn’t her fault. As things stood, that’s not how she felt. A horrible pit throbbed in her stomach as her imagination took its throne back from her panic and began to whisper all the terrible things that could have happened to these people. All because of her.

 

Blake suddenly put a finger to her earpiece. After a moment, she brought the microphone strapped to her wrist up to her mouth.

 

“Copy that.” Blake said. “Everyone in one piece?”

 

Weiss thought she could hear her own heartbeat as she awaited the answer.

 

“I’m sure you’ll live.” Blake said. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

“They’re okay?” Weiss asked.

 

“Just fine.”

 

Weiss practically melted onto the table as she let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Are you good to go?” Blake asked.

 

“What...”

 

“Are you good to get up and go meet with the others?”

 

“Oh! Of course.”

 

“Alright. Just take it easy. Let me help you up.”

 

Weiss took Blake’s hand, which she thought was unnecessary, but she appreciated nonetheless.

 

“We’ll get going then.” Blake said. “Just let me grab a coffee.”

 

“Isn’t it a bit late for that.” Weiss said, glancing out the window.

 

Blake gave a low sigh.

  
“It’s going to be a long night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss tries to regroup, but encounters a troubling obstacle.

At this moment, Weiss would have given anything for Yang’s incessant blabbing. Blake was more than happy to leave her to her uncomfortable thoughts. At least no one was hurt. Or so she had been told. But maybe it was only the team that was unhurt. Had one of the assailants been injured? Even killed, for that matter. Maybe they had it coming, but had someone really been killed on her account?

The thoughts continued in this fashion without interruption. Weiss was so distracted, she failed to take notice of the unfamiliar roads they were winding down. It wasn’t until Blake came to a stop that Weiss realized she was lost.

“This is where we’re going to hole up until we’re sure everything is safe.” Blake said, seemingly aware of Weiss’s disorientation. “It’s a little motel we scoped out ahead of time. We’ll just stay here until you feel ready to decide what you want to do.”

Weiss nodded in agreement, feeling suddenly very small in a very big world.

~

As they walked from the car to the motel’s entrance, Weiss’s stomach began to churn. She had fallen so in love with the idea that everything was in her hands. Now she just wished someone would take the responsibility from her and just tell her what she should do.

It occurred to her that her father had no idea what had happened. The moment she spoke to him, he would no doubt have a whole team of security staff scrambled to retrieve her and bring her home safely. The idea was appealing. Weiss began to fish for her phone, but paused as Blake held open the front door, regarding her with what seemed like impatience. 

Weiss turned her attention to getting through the moment at hand. She stepped into the building and out of Blake’s gaze. Weiss was only made aware of the noises of the night by the contrast of the silent lobby. The silence was broken by a friendly voice.

“What can I do for you dear?”

Weiss turned to see the short, older woman behind the front desk. Weiss couldn’t picture anyone less threatening. Before Weiss could answer, Blake stepped up to the desk.

“We would like a room, please.” Blake said. “Is 50 available?”

“Oh, I think so. Can I get a name, please?”

“Weiss Schnee.” Blake answered.

Weiss’s focus waned, and the conversation drifted away as she again considered her phone. As she examined it, now in her hand, she realized she wasn’t sure she could make the call. This realization sent an angry jolt through her. She realized that she had been reduced to a practically infantile state by the recent events. This was unacceptable. Weiss Schnee was not one to be swayed by adversity, much less intimidated into uselessness. Her fuzzy world seemed to clear in an instant, and she was determined to take charge once more.

“Miss Schnee,” Blake called, rather firmly. “Please come with me.”

On the other hand, it might be best not to disrupt her staff’s handling of the situation.

~

Weiss proceeded down the hall alongside Blake. It was a small motel with dated carpeting and an omnipresent scent of chlorine mixed with an unknown must. It was the sort of place people only stay begrudgingly. Weiss wondered if that was an intentional move on the part of her security.

They approached the end of the hallway and Weiss turned right towards room 50.

“Not there.” Blake said, knocking lightly on the door across the hall.

A moment later the door opened, revealing Yang.

“Hey there stranger.” Yang said, leaning against the doorway.

“Hey yourself.” Blake said.

She stepped forward as if nothing was in her way, Yang sidestepping her gracefully. Yang extended a hand to Weiss.

“Come on in, Miss Schnee. We have all the comforts of home.”

Weiss doubted that was true. She was prompted to think once more of home and being able to offload the overabundance of responsibilities she had found herself with. She shook the thought off all the same. She was done with the pity. It was time to move forward. Though what exactly that meant, she wasn’t certain.

~

First things first. Weiss forced herself to step forward and enter the room. It was about what she expected. Dim lights almost hid the yellowing of the wallpaper, but couldn’t conceal how it was starting to peel. Drapes bearing a hideous floral pattern swayed gently against the drafty window on the far wall. Weiss thought she had seen a no smoking sign somewhere along the way to the room, but it smelled as though past guests weren’t so observant. A pair of double beds sat unmade with the nightstand between them holding an ancient, corded phone.

Yang shut the creaky door behind her. As Weiss’s attention shifted to the room’s auditory disappointments, she realized she could hear the shower running. There was a fourth person here, and her breath caught as she realized who it must be. Ruby was here, and any minute now they would be face to face. All at once Weiss’s current anxieties were dethroned by new ones. A moment ago she would have thought that any distraction was welcome, but the fact that these nerves took precedence over a much more serious matter made her feel childish.

“Seems… cozy,” Weiss said. “There’s only two beds.”

“Only two of us will be sleeping at a time,” Blake said quickly, cutting Yang off before she could speak. “Two guards will be on post at all times with the other resting.”

“I see…”

“Take the bed closest to the door. You should get some rest as soon as possible.”

“I don’t think that’s happening.”

“I know. Just try.”

“When the excitement wears off, you’re going to realize you’re dead tired,” Yang said. “It’s much more pleasant realization when you’re in bed. You can rest easy and we’ll take care of things. Nothing to worry about until you’re head is back on your shoulders.”

Weiss supposed that made sense, though she was beginning to feel condescended to. Truthfully, she had hired a handful of babysitters with guns, so she found she couldn’t complain. She was torn from her thoughts when she heard the terrible squeak of a rusted handle, followed by quiet from the shower. Weiss crossed her arms, digging her fingers into her biceps as though she could intimidate the gooseflesh away. The inevitable encounter was close at hand.

She kept her gaze low as she patrolled the room, feigning interest in it’s furnishings. She was sure if she made eye contact her childish nature would be given away. In spite of her measured gaze, she could practically hear Yang’s smug smirk through her voice alone.

“Hey, Ruby! Make sure you look professional! We’ve got company.”

The loudly mumbled response managed to be both incoherent and sarcastic.

“I’m going to take a lap if you’ve got things here,” Blake said, heading for the door.

“Won’t let you done, babe,” Yang said.

“I know.”

A short moment of silence passed, each second of which Weiss devoted to hoping Yang didn’t speak to her.

“Hey, you hungry?” Yang asked. “I’m going to hit up the vending machine real quick.”

“No thank you.” Weiss said.

She was almost certain Yang leaving her alone was not the proper thing for a security professional to do, but at this point she wouldn’t mind it.

“Cool. I’m gonna fuck up some Bugles.”

With that Yang disappeared, and Weiss was left to wonder if Blake’s supervision was the only thing that made her behave tolerably. She didn’t have time to decide the answer as the squeaky handle of the bathroom door cried out its portent of Weiss’s doom. Weiss went stiff as a board as the inevitable encounter at last arrived.

Ruby stepped into the room, her suit shirt half tucked into her pants and the accompanying jacket nowhere to be seen. One suspender looped over her shoulder as the other dangled useless by her side, similar to the pink bowtie that draped undone over her shoulders. Wet hair was plastered to the sides of her groggy face, framing it as the perfect picture of disgruntled exhaustion. She was an irredeemable mess.

And with that, Weiss was undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone whose been commenting. You are directly responsible for whatever follows. You monsters. This one is a bit short, but the next one will be coming way sooner. No, really. I swear it.


	4. Chapter 4

She was caught under the eyes of Medusa. Weiss could neither move nor speak as Ruby approached her. When she stopped, bringing them nearly toe to toe, Weiss began to drown in the silver eyes locked with her own. Ruby’s mouth moved in speech, and Weiss was horrified to realize she couldn’t understand a single word. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Weiss said, shaking herself free of her confusion.

“Do you mind?” Ruby repeated. “Could I just sneak past you real quick?”

Weiss glanced over her shoulder to see Ruby’s suit jacket sitting at the foot of the bed. She jumped to the side, clearing Ruby’s path.

“Sorry!” Weiss said, trying and failing to come up with something more to follow it.

“No worries,” Ruby said, shrugging her wayward suspender onto her shoulder as she reached for her jacket.

As Ruby walked past, Weiss couldn’t help but notice the handgun that protruded from the back of her waistband. Ruby recovered her underarm holster from the folds of the jacket, donning it and transferring the handgun into its more secure rest. The weapon fell out of sight as Ruby slid her suit jacket on. Weiss could only watch as Ruby put herself together, squirming as all recollection of the art of human interaction slipped away from her. Ruby fastened her pink bowtie, polishing off her professional ensemble. No longer the girl in the red dress, she looked much more at home with her coworkers.

Ruby gave a long sigh, looking aimlessly around the room. She lifted her hands, dropping them back down to her sides in a half-hearted shrug before settling her eyes on Weiss.

“I guess I’d better get to work.” Ruby said.

“Yes… right.” Weiss agreed with some effort.

Ruby raised two fingers to her brow and offered a small, fluttering salute before turning for the door.

“Wait!” Weiss said, managing to find at least a semblance of her words.

Ruby froze, hand on the doorknob. She looked back over her shoulder.

“Thank you.” Weiss said.

Ruby looked at her a moment longer, then managed what seemed to be a half hearted grin.

“Just doing my job, ma’am.”

Ruby stepped out the door, leaving Weiss to collapse onto the bed, feeling distinctly foolish.

 

~

 

As Ruby walked down the hall she came across Yang, who was on her way back to the room with a bag of Bugles in hand.

“Getting along with the clientele?” Yang asked.

“Of course.” Ruby said, decidedly uninterested in tone. “Do you have the fifty key?”

“Nah. Blake still has it. Seriously though, how did it go?”

“Maybe instead of fooling around you should do your job. You know, the one that involves not leaving the client unprotected?”

“I left her with you. Seems like it was your job to stick around. How come you’re in such a hurry to get away from the boss that you couldn’t wait for me to get back?”

Ruby scoffed at this, but failed to answer.

“Holy shit...” Yang said.

Ruby raised a silencing finger.

“Your. One. Job.” Ruby said, tapping Yang shoulder with each word.

Ruby slipped past Yang, who seem unphased by the scolding.

“You know, talking to someone is a prerequisite for smooching them.” Yang called after her. “You’re welcome!”

 

~

 

Weiss had managed to get to her feet again, but only to pace the floor in agony. As if the odds had not already been stacked against her with the awkwardness that preceded the night’s events, now she had flubbed her chance at making good first impressions. Weiss couldn’t quite put into words what she had done wrong, but she was certain she had looked foolish. She certainly felt it. And every time she replayed the events in her head she just felt worse.

Weiss nearly burst from her skin when the door creaked open. It occurred to her she should have been more afraid of assassins than a pretty girl, but it was still Ruby she bothe feared to enter, and longed to see. Relief mingled with disappointment as Yang appeared instead.

“Wow,” Yang said. “You look like someone tried to shoot you again.”

Weiss didn’t know how to respond to that. She was quite certain she should chew Yang out for her inappropriate attempts at humor, but she could manage nothing more than an icy glare.

“Seriously, was it that bad?” Yang said, closing the door behind her as she entered.

“Was what that bad?” Weiss answered. She had difficulty believing Yang had insight into what she thought to be her own private hell.

“Introductions,” Yang said. “Ruby doesn’t mesh well with everyone. She’s a very… distinctive personality.”

“Really?” Weiss said. Were she not so flustered by recent events, she would have resolved to deny Yang’s attempts at counseling, but for the time being, the promise of insight was too much to ignore.

“Oh yeah,” Yang said, taking a seat on the bed nearest the door. “There’s a reason she’s not part of the welcoming committee.”

Weiss regarded Yang skeptically for a moment, before sighing and taking a seat on the far bed.

“She thinks I’m an idiot,” Weiss said.

“Did she say so?”

“Of course she didn’t say it to my face.”

“Then I doubt it.”

 

“How can you be so sure.”

“Because she would have said so. Probably to you. Definitely to me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“That’s just how Ruby works. The only time she minces words is when she’s on the job.”

“I she not?”

“She is. I just mean her real work. She’s our undercover team. You haven’t seen Ruby in action unless you’ve seen her be someone else.”

“I see…”

“Look, all you’ve gotta know is whatever you think you know about Ruby, you’re probably wrong. That’s just a good rule to live by. Don’t get to twisted up about anything until you get to know her.”

Weiss sighed.

“Thanks, I guess.”

“All in a day’s work, Miss Schnee.” Yang said with a cheery salute. “May I be of any further assistance?” 

“No, I…” Weiss paused, searching Yang’s tone for mockery. “I just need to relax. I think I’ll take a shower.”

“Don’t think this place has much happening in the hot water department. I hope Ruby didn’t hog it all.”

“That’s alright,” Weiss said. “I don’t mind the cold.”

 

~

 

As Blake circled back toward the entrance, she found Ruby waiting, silhouetted by the motel’s failing exterior lights. Ruby pushed off the wall she was leaning against and met Blake on her approach.

“Yang says you have the key to fifty,” Ruby said.

Blake examined Ruby as she fished through her pocket. Her hair was still damp, and she seemed sloppy from head to toe. She could feel something was off about her.

“You’re taking first shift then?” Blake asked, tossing the key to Ruby.

“First, second, and third,” Ruby answered.

“Like hell,” Blake said. “You’re going to rest like everyone else.”

“Not tired,” Ruby said, turning to leave.

“Didn’t ask,” Blake said.

Ruby stopped, keeping her back turned to Blake, who was awaiting further argument.

“Whatever,” was all Ruby offered as she started moving again.

“Send Yang out here,” Blake said. “Stay with the client until one of us gets back.”

Ruby didn’t freeze, but she stuttered. It was small, but not small enough to escape Blake’s eyes. Ruby disappeared through the door and Blake sighed, moving to lean against the wall. She reached into her jacket, grabbing a nearly empty pack of cigarettes. She put one between her teeth, then reached into her jacket once more, swapping the pack for a cheap lighter.

Blake took a long, deep drag as she heard the front door open. She turned to see Yang walking toward her and released her smoke in a weary sigh. The two exchanged tired smiles and Yang moved to lean against the wall next to her. They sat in silence for a moment before Yang held out and expectant hand. Blake kept her gaze fixed forward as she handed the cigarette to Yang.

“Whatever you’re doing to Ruby, you should stop,” Blake said as Yang twisted the cigarette, ash first, into the wall behind her.

“She’s doing it to herself this time around,” Yang said, flicking the cigarette’s remains onto the ground.

Blake turned to Yang with an unconvinced glare.

“Mostly,” Yang clarified. “Jury’s out on whether or not I’m helping. I don’t know what you said to her, but she looked like a damn hurricane coming back in.”

“I told her she couldn’t take three shifts in room fifty.”

“Jesus. She does got it bad.”

“You mean the client?”

“That’s right.”

“Well it’s making things complicated.”

“She can still do the work. That’s not really what I’m worried about.”

“I know.”

Silence fell once more as the two of them stared off into the dark of the night, held back only barely by the waning lights.

“God,” Yang said. “I just want her to be okay.”

“Me too.” Blake whispered, still fixated on the shadows before them.

“This could be good for her, you know? If she’ll just…”

As words failed her, Yang turned to gestures, but her hands only froze in front of her, then dropped to her sides in exasperation. Blake turned to her, almost wincing at the sting of Yang’s forlorn face. Blake brushed Yang’s hair behind her ear. It was futile gesture, as it fell into place once more as Yang turned to face her, but Yang was smiling again. Blake moved her hand to the back of Yang’s neck as they drew each other in for a long, soft kiss.

Yang took Blake’s hand in her own, gently resting her forehead against Blake’s as though she couldn’t stay standing otherwise.

“We’re all okay,” Blake whispered.

She listened intently to Yang’s slow, steady breaths.

“Yeah…” Yang said at last.

Blake drew back, placing a hand on Yang’s cheek.

“Let’s get back to work,” she said.

A slight grin warmed Yang’s face.

“Alright,” she said. “Be in in a minute.”

Blake took Yang’s hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. She then let go and made her way back to the motel entrance. Yang watched until she was out of sight, then returned her attention to inky horizon.

“We’re all okay…” Yang repeated.

She stood and watched beneath the quietly buzzing lights. She watched as the darkness ebbed against their failing efforts. She watched as the lights flickered, wearily flickered, and then at long last, died.

 

~

 

She was an idiot.

Ruby wasn’t sure who she was referring to, but they definitely were an idiot. It was likely Yang. She just didn’t know how to mind her own damn business. A natural penchant for sticking her nose in things mixed with purported “big sisterly instincts” made for an obnoxious combination.

Then again, it could have been Blake. She wasn’t much better at knowing her boundaries. Ruby wasn’t sure where Blake got the the idea she was in charge of anything, but someone ought to inform her that wasn’t the case.

Most likely though, was the client. Miss Schnee, was it? She had never seen someone so useless. She managed to be both jumpy and completely oblivious to her surroundings. The textbook definition of a wet behind the ears civilian. She was just another pretty rich girl who wasn’t able to do anything but look pretty. All she could do was stand around in her pretty clothes and deliver speeches with her pretty voice with all manner of nonsense words falling from her pretty lips, and…

“Shit.” Ruby said, quietly enough that Weiss wouldn’t hear it over the noise of the shower. 

As she sat at the foot of the bed, battling her thoughts and realizing she might love the girl five feet and a thin wall away from her...

Ruby knew who the idiot was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a good night's rest just means a clearer look at your problems.

Weiss was certain she wouldn’t get any rest that night, but the moment her head hit the pillow she was sleeping dreamlessly. She was surprised how rested she felt when she woke. She would have been able to believe last night was just a dream were it not for Yang sitting at the foot of the bed next to her’s.

“Morning, boss,” Yang said. “How are we feeling?”

“Better than I would think,” Weiss said. “Where is everyone?”

“Blake’s grabbing breakfast and Ruby’s just across the hall.”

“Oh,” Weiss said, barely registering anything past the word breakfast. She was suddenly aware of how hungry she was.

Weiss was distracted from her thoughts of food by muffled snickering.

“What’s so funny?"

“Nothing, boss. You just look real well rested.”

Weiss ran a hand through her hair and found it was soon caught in a tangled mess of bedhead.

“Oh, ha ha,” Weiss said. “I imagine I still look pretty good for someone who almost got shot.”

Yang seemed taken aback, speechless for once.

“What is it now?” Weiss asked.

“It’s just been a hot minute since i’ve heard you be funny. I guess you are feeling better.”

“You provide enough foolishness for the both of us. I don’t often feel the need to contribute.”

“Hey now! Is that any way to talk to the girl who saved your life?”

Weiss’s good spirits faded. Last night her mind had been overrun by the chaos around her. Her faculties were her own once more and there was a lot she needed to do.

“Yang…” Weiss asked. “What happened after I left last night.”

Yang’s demeanor faded to match Weiss’s.

“Nothing gruesome, if that’s what you’re thinking. Ruby pretty much had the whole thing handled.”

“Nobody got hurt?”

“I wouldn’t say that... Nobody got left with anything they can’t walk off. Eventually.”

Weiss felt much lighter after that. In her more rational state of mind, she couldn’t help but feel that gun toting thugs that threatened people deserved what they got. All the same, the thought of bloodshed didn’t sit right.

“I don’t want to push you…” Yang said. “But I’ve got questions for you too.”

“Please. I’m ready to get to being helpful.”

“Would you have any idea who those guys were?”

“Honestly, I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“You don’t have any enemies that come to mind?”

“I’m a Schnee. My family has more enemies than I can count on both hands. It comes with the territory.”

“I guess that’s why I’m here. Did anything about them suggest a particular group?”

“They looked like garden-variety slack-jaws to me. Anyone could have hired them.”

“Would anyone have more reason than another? Anybody have anything to be particularly angry about recently?”

Weiss had to think about this one. The Schnee empire was vast enough that it reached into countless spheres of influence. Keeping up with the ripples caused by it’s actions was a herculean task. She was as aware of the family’s actions as she could hope to be, but it was hardly enough.

“Nothing that I’m aware of. Besides the fact that this is the first time I’ve attended an event without a proper Schnee security force. No offense.

Yang threw her arms up in mock offense, breaking character with a reassuring smile.

“Well, we can only do what we can do.”

She regarded Weiss, brow furrowing with concern.

“You sure you’re doing alright now?”

Weiss wasn’t necessarily surprised by the question. She knew she must be off her stride, but she was herself again. She wasn’t going to be slowed down.

“I’m just fine. I just need some food and to get out of this horrible place.”

“What, you don’t like the accomodations? We offer a no bed bug guarantee.”

“The lap of luxury.”

Weiss found the words tasted sour.

“Sorry. I’m don’t actually mean that. I really am grateful for everything you’ve done.”

“You’re not going to hurt my feelings, ma’am. Besides, I’m on the clock. You can be much meaner than that as long as you’re still paying.”

“Well aren’t you the hard-boiled mercenary.”

“You know it. I once killed a man with a 3-hole punch. It was awesome!”

Weiss knew that was all in good fun, but she was struck with a thought that had somehow eluded her until now. Were these people killers? That sort of thing happened in their line of work, she supposed, but had it happened to them? And how would she feel if it had? It was a strange rabbit hole her mind was wandering down and she quickly realized how unhelpful it was to her in this moment. She shook it off.

“Thank you,” Weiss said. “I don’t know if I said it outright before, but really. Thanks.”

“Hey, of course. It’s in the job description. I don’t want you to feel like you owe me or anything.”

“Besides your considerable hourly fee?”

Yang grinned.

“Yeah, I can deal with that.”

Weiss flinched at the sound of the door opening, but Yang was unperturbed.

“Hey, babe,” Yang said before she even saw Blake enter, coffee and to-go boxes in hand.

“How are we doing in here?” Blake asked, shutting the door behind her with her foot.

“Pretty good,” Yang answered. “You might even mistake us for a pair of fully functional adults.”

“That well?” Blake said, setting her supplies down on the bed across from Weiss. “Glad to hear it. I wasn’t sure how you take your coffee.”

Blake lifted a cup carefully towards Weiss.

“As quickly as possible.” Weiss said, retrieving it eagerly.

“Where’s Ruby?” Blake asked, handing a cup to Yang.

“Still in fifty,” Yang sighed. “She’s taking her assignment very seriously I guess.”

“Fifty?” Weiss asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Yang said, interrupting herself with a sip. “The room across from us. See, we rented fifty under your name and this one under a pseudonym. That way, if anyone comes looking for a Weiss Schnee, we can catch them without putting you in any danger.”

Weiss could vaguely recall Blake asking for room fifty the night before, but it seemed an unimportant detail at the time.

“That seems awfully dangerous. Is it really safe to leave someone alone in there if someone could come looking for me?”

“You don’t have to worry about us,” Yang said. “We know how to handle these things. Besides, we’re like, six feet away. Nothing going to happen without us knowing. And then we have the element of surprise.”

“This is all very hypothetical though,” Blake said. “We had no reason to believe anyone was pursuing. It’s just a safety measure we take.”

“I guess two rooms explains why you wanted such a cheap place.”

“Nah, it was more a geography thing,” Yang said. “This place was a bit more off the radar. Besides, all this goes on your tab.”

Weiss glared at Yang, trying to determine if she was joking. In spite of her grin, she didn’t believe she was.

“Fair enough,” Weiss sighed.

A lull entered the conversation as the three of them sipped their coffee. Blake eventually broke the silence.

“Miss Schnee, now that you’re back on your feet, we you should decide what you want to do now. We don’t know if you are still being targeted, but I think we should assume that is the case until you get back to your family.”

Family. Weiss had been waiting for that. This entire excursion had been little more than an exercise in independence from her family. It was laughable, running errands for the family business as an effort to find freedom. She hadn’t really considered what the end result of this whole thing would be, but at the end of the day, it looked like the answer was to go back home. Like always, just return to the place where you are told to belong.

But what else was to be done? She had tried her hand, but the real world had proven too much for her. Obstacles came her way, and she was useless. She was only alive right now based on the efforts of others. What was the difference between relying on her family to live and what she was doing now?

“Have the police found out who it was?” Weiss asked. 

She didn’t know what difference it would make, but she needed to buy time to think. She almost didn’t notice the look Yang and Blake shared.

“What is it?” Weiss asked.

“I… don’t think the police know anything,” Yang said. “Likely the only people still around when they showed up were confused old people.”

“Wait, did you not coordinate with them?” Weiss said. “Didn’t you explain what happened? Where are the men who attacked me?”

“I would assume the less concussed ones dragged the more concussed ones off down some alley,” Yang said.

“They haven’t been arrested?” Weiss said.

“We…” Blake paused, considering her words. “Considering the nature of your family’s business, we thought you might appreciate discretion in regards to the police.”

It took Weiss a long moment to realize what they meant. She had heard the rumors throughout her life every now and again. They were easy enough to brush off as the fabrications they were. It was difficult for people to understand how anyone could reach the level of success the Schnee’s had achieved without utilizing underhanded methods.

“I’m afraid you are mistaken,” Weiss said. “I’m not sure what you think of my family, but there is no reason for me to be afraid of the police. The men who tried to shoot me on the other hand, I am somewhat concerned over, and what you are telling me now is they are god-knows-where because you didn’t call the police?”

Frosty silence hung in the air.

“That is correct, Miss Schnee,” Blake said. “I apologize for my miscalculation. I suggest you take it into consideration while you are deciding how I may best serve you next.”

As her eyes locked with Blake’s, Weiss’s indignation was slowly replaced with shame. Not a moment ago she was lamenting her dependence on these people, and now she was attacking them for doing what they believed was best for her. Before she could find the words to apologize, Blake stood up.

“I’m going to get Ruby,” Blake said. “She should know our course of action.”

Blake left, Weiss unable to muster the courage to stop her.

“I’m sorry…” Weiss muttered, just as much to the empty air as to Yang.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yang said. “Blake doesn’t take anything personally. Besides, she did kind of insinuate your family was the mob. A bit rude.”

“Feels like I should be able to tolerate a bit of rudeness,” Weiss said. “She’s taken awfully good care of me. Not to imply the rest of you haven’t, of course.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yang said. “Taking care of folks is second nature to Blake. She’s got some sort of motherly instinct or something. Makes her very good at her job.”

“Seems like it would be a hard job,” Weiss said. “Having people rely on you for so much.”

“It’s no different than the rest of life really,” Yang said. “Just faster.”

“I can’t quite see that, I’m afraid.”

“In my experience, life is just a bunch of people leaning on each other. I’ve never been able to get much of anywhere on my own. That’s why I’ve got these guys. You can get a lot further leaning on someone else than hobbling by yourself.”

Weiss picked at the thought, but she couldn’t manage to form the idea of reliance into such a comfortable narrative. She could only see herself as debtee at best. More likely an a menace. All her life her dependencies had driven her deeper into the frightfully comforting bondage of her family ties. She tried with great effort to break free of these expectations, but now she was in the midsts of that particular horror story.

“It seems like asking for trouble,” Weiss said.

“I’d rather ask to be sorry than decide to be alone,” Yang said.

Before Weiss could say anything the door swung open. Ruby and Blake entered, swiftly but silently. At the sight of Ruby’s face, Weiss didn’t find herself flustered, but frightened. Her silver eyes were dead, their shine flooded over by grim resolve.

“Someone’s coming,” Blake said, shutting the door behind them.

Yang was on her feet before Weiss had even registered the words.

“What’s it look like?” Yang said.

“I’m not sure, but there’s a lot of them,” Blake said. “And it looks like they’ve got guns.”

~

“Then… what do we do now?” Weiss asked.

Ruby crossed the room to her. Being face to face with her like this was scary. Her silver eyes were dull and lifeless, and still Weiss felt the breath rush from her body as Ruby grabbed her by the biceps. She stood Weiss up, practically lifting her as Weiss’s knees went weak. She may have fallen when Ruby released her if Yang wasn’t there to catch her.

“I need you to stay low and be very quiet,” Yang said.

“Right…” Weiss said, watching as Ruby turned the bed she had been sitting on onto its side.

Blake raised an eyebrow as Ruby slid the bed across the floor, but stepped to one side as Ruby stood it between them and the door, wedging it shut. Yang motioned for Weiss to move closer to the side wall, keeping her at an angle from the door. Ruby was moving the second bed closer to the door in what seemed to be an effort to create makeshift cover. Yang moved to help her, though Ruby didn’t seem particularly grateful for the helping hand.

In the midst of all the movement, Blake stood in the center of the room. Her eyes were unfocused, but her demeanor was attentive. She fished through her pockets, eventually producing a pack of cigarettes. She put one between her lips and returned the pack to her pocket. She removed her jacket, throwing it to the side of the room near Weiss. Weiss could now see the handgun that hung beneath her arm. She watched and Blake unsnapped the button that secured it.

With that snap, the room went quiet. Weiss saw Ruby and Yang, crouched behind the bed they had arranged as cover. She didn’t see them draw their guns, but it seemed they had. Blake stood between them and the door, standing motionless with the unlit cigarette in her mouth.

After a moment Weiss heard the footsteps marching down the hall. Maybe it was her nerves, or the purpose behind the interlopers’ steps, or something as simple as the boots they wore, but there was something unmistakable about the approach of those who wished you ill.

The silence that followed was potent. Charged to bursting with electric energy. They could have been right outside the door for all Weiss knew. They had sounded close, but it was impossible to measure by sound alone. It was then that they heard a knock. It was not the authoritative pound Weiss would have expected, but gentle. It conveyed a familiar politeness through it’s tone.

“Miss Schnee?” a voice rang from the hall. “Are you in there?”

Weiss recognized that voice. She had known it her whole life. She started to stand, but before she could move an inch, Blake shot a hand behind her back in a halting gesture. Weiss froze obediently, but cast a glance towards Yang, who she saw was regarding her curiously.

“I know who it is,” Weiss mouthed, afraid to make a sound.

Yang gave her an inquiring look, cautiously doubtful.

“I know who it is,” Weiss repeated, managing a whisper this time, nodding her head in confirmation. “It’s okay.”

Blake shot a glance over her shoulder towards Weiss. Weiss winced in fear of scolding, but Blake only evaluated her. Weiss looked to Yang, who only shrugged, tilting her head towards the door. Weiss found the courage to rise to her feet, and was unchallenged in the act. She cast a glance at Ruby as she rose. Her eyes were locked on the door, seemingly uninterested in the happenings of the room around her. Blake continued to stare at her, and Weiss telegraphed her every move as though she were a wild animal, giving her a chance to correct any missteps she might make. She breathed in deeply, giving Blake a long moment to silence her, but when no silencing came, she called out.

“I’m here, Klein,” Weiss called.

~


End file.
